Minato Squarepants
by YuMi Project
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan makhluk aneh berbentuk kotak dan berambut emo bernama Minato Squarepants


Oh yeah! YuMi Project kembali publish one-shoot comedy. Kali ini chara development didiskusiin bareng Aero-chan, adenya Kagami! (untungnya dia nggak ketularan virus Hotto Motto kayak kakaknya =o=) Ya...tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu-ba-bi-mu-ba-u lagi silahkan baca fic ini~

* * *

><p><strong>Minato Squarepants (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

.

.

Di suatu tempat antah berantah yang bernama Iwatodai Bottom, hidup seorang makhluk yang bentuknya nggak jelas bernama Minato Squarepants. Di rumahnya yang berbentuk elmo, turut tinggal seekor keong racun bernama Koromaru.

Minato Squarepants mempunyai seorang sahabat yang super jelek, super gila, dan super bego bernama Junpei Star. Saking begonya Junpei Star, kemana-mana dia pasti keluyuran dengan telanjang total kayak orang gila di deket perempatan.

Kedua sahabat gendeng itu hidup bertetanggaan dengan Akihiko Tentacle yang tiap hari kemana-mana pake koyo karena hampir gila gara-gara kedua tetangganya yang sumpah ajegila sablengnya. Hobi Akihiko Tentacle adalah ngintipin cewek-cewek yang berendam di kali deket rumahnya. Lumayan kan sambil makan bisa sekalian cuci mata?

Minato Squarepants bekerja di sebuah restoran hamburger spesial bulu ketek yang bernama KrustIgor. Dilihat darimana pun juga semua pasti tau kalau yang mempuyai restoran tak bersertifikat halal ini adalah Igor Sableng atau yang biasa dipanggil Mr. Igor. Mr. Igor sendiri memiliki anak yang bernama Fuuka. Mr. Igor sebenarnya sudah menikah namun istrinya meminta cerai karena hobinya yang super buruk yaitu mengupil sambil kentut.

Walaupun sudah tua bangka, memiliki musuh bebuyutan yang bernama Ken the Plankton. Kenapa mereka bisa bermusuhan? Jawabannya sangat mudah readers sekalian, karena mereka pernah berseteru saat kecil dulu. Waktu mereka bermain siapa yang paling panjang bagian tubuhnya, Ken ingin tingginya yang diukur, tapi Mr. Igor malah ingin hidung, upil, dan bulu keteknya yang diukur. Walaupun sekarang Ken the Plankton tidak tinggi-tinggi, justru hidung, upil, dan bulu ketek Mr. Igor yang makin panjang kayak Igorkio, maka Mr. Igor-lah yang menang.

Namun dibalik hidup Minato Squarepants yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, Minato Squarepants juga memiliki kisah cinta tersendiri, makhluk kotak berambut emo itu pernah naksir seorang ilmuwan pintar bernama Minako Cheeks. Saking pintarnya ilmuwan ini, dia cuma bisa bikin racun tikus sama sereal upil instan. Tapi, cinta Minato Squarepants bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ternyata Minako Cheeks sudah menyukai Shinjiro si atlet binaraga yang badannya segede Ade Rai. Saking gedenya badan itu, kentutnya pun bukan 'prut tut tut' lagi, bahkan sampai 'brotot, brotot, brotot'.

Karena putus asa, Minato Squarepants pernah mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara gantung diri di pohon toge. Tapi, aksi nekatnya ini dihentikan oleh gurunya yang bernama Mitsuru Puff atau yang bisa kita panggil Mrs. Mitsuru karena Minato Squarepants mencoba bunuh diri di kebun bapaknya.

Tapi, berkat aksi nekatnya itulah dia bisa bertemu pembantu Mrs. Mitsuru yang suangat cuantik dan bohai*pueh!* bernama Yukari. Alhasil Minato Squarepants pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Yukari.

Di taman shadow ubur-ubur Minato Squarepants mulai PDKT ke Yukari. Dan mulai dari situlah, mereka berpacaran (sebenarnya author tidak rela, tapi demi kepentingan fanficton ini ya sudahlah). Setelah bertahun-tahun Minato Squarepants dan Yukari berpacaran, akhirnya mereka pun menikah dan memiliki 3 anak. Ketiga anak mereka diberi nama Elizabeth Squarepants, Margaret Squarepants, dan Theodore Squarepants. And finally, mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ups, ternyata cerita belum selesai sampai di situ.

Tiba-tiba saja, Nyx sang Ratu dari kerajaan tetangga menyerang Iwatodai Bottom. Alhasil para warga Iwatodai Botom pun menjadi bingung, panik, resah, galau, gila, gendeng, dan sableng. Bersama anaknya yang bernama Ryoji, Nyx menyerang KrustIgor. Mau tidak mau Minato Squarepants harus melindungi KrustIgor agar ia tetap digaji dan tidak tinggal di tempat buluk, memakai baju buluk, dan berwajah buluk kayak Huluk Buluk lagi.

Bersama rekan kerjanya yang mesum-mesum-kecut alias Akihiko Tentacle, Minato Squarepants pergi untuk mengalahkan Nyx. Namun sialnya, perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh Ryoji. Dengan segede upilnya Mr. Igor, Akihiko Tentacle dapat dikalahkan oleh Ryoji dengan jurus andalannya yaitu Sexy no Jutsu. Dalam hitungan kentut Mr. Igor, Minato Squarepants dapat mengalahkan Ryoji hanya dengan jurus barunya, Harem no Jutsu. Alhasil Ryoji pun langsung tepar di tempat.

Akhirnya Minato Squarepants sampai di kerajaan Tartarus, tempat Ratu Nyx tinggal. Minato Squarepants menyuruh Nyx untuk menyerah, namun usaha itu gagal. Minato Squarepants menyerang dengan jurus andalannya yang lain, yaitu Great Seal, namun serangan itu tidak berguna karena baru saja kemarin Nyx sudah diimunisasi anti-Great Seal.

Tanpa pantang menyerah, Minato mencoba mencari cara agar bisa mengalahkan Nyx. Secara tiba-tiba Minato Squarepants mendapatkan ilham jurus baru, yaitu...GREAT KENTUT IGOR! Jurus kentut super yang semerbak wanginya seperti tai ayam borokokok itu pun akhirnya dapat membuat Nyx keracunan dan koid di tempat.

Minato Squarepants telah menang dalam duel (seperempat) mematikan tersebut! Kehidupan warga Iwatodai Bottom pun kembali menjadi normal dan akhirnya Minato Squarepants menjadi presiden Iwatodai Bottom sekaligus menjadi Raja yang baru di Kerajaan Tartarus.

.

**-SELESAI DENGAN TIDAK ELEGANNYA-**

* * *

><p>Begitulah, fic ini selesai dengan TIDAK ELEGAN alias GEMBEL. Sepertinya ini fic pertama kami yang tanpa dialog (wuidih rekor). Maaf kalo hasilnya aneh, pendek, jayus, dan nista. Tapiiiiiiii, boleh minta reviewnya? :D<p> 


End file.
